


When it Rains

by LuciferneverLies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Sadness, a lot of sadness, mention Nanaba/Historia briefly, minor Sasha Blouse/Annie Leonhart, minor Sasha Blouse/Nanaba, one-sided Ymir/Sasha Blouse, sort of a happy ending, using that loosely actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/pseuds/LuciferneverLies
Summary: It had something to do with the rain. Twice Ymir had lost something important. Although if she were lucky and in a haze, she'd keep her promise. But like most things to Ymir, nothing was ever simple or easy or kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may very well be an asshole for this, but I blame The Rain by Oh, Wonder fully for this brain child that's ripped out my heart and stepped all over it. 
> 
> \- also thought to share it with all of you to keep the feels going.

Her lashes flutter lazily. The movement more instinctual rather than willingness, and soon she found herself staring listlessly at the cracks in the ceiling overhead. The more she stared, the more she became aware of where she was. Of who she was.

She heaved an ungrateful sigh, waking up was not what she wanted. She would have much rather gone in her sleep in some sort of drunken haze. Not with a sizzle, not with a bang, but drowning herself with alcohol poisoning.

With a groan she sat up, rubbing her palm over her face. Drinking two bottles last night should have warranted such a thing, but Gods damned her with a high tolerance. All she was given was a migraine, and not much else.

_I want you to live for me, please? Could you just continue...please? Just for me._

Her jaw clenched tightly in annoyance. In guilt. She moved her hand away from her face, fingers fumbling for the bottle she left reserved on the nightstand.

 _None of that_ , she thought. _Not now I can’t right now._ Clumsily, she brought the tip of the bottle to her lips taking in the bitter taste of whiskey. It burned, just like the other two bottles, but it was strong.

And she needed it.

Soon, far too soon for her liking, she found air to be needed. She moved the bottle away, using her free hand to wipe the wetness from her lips, after a few collective gasps. For a moment she appreciates the dullness, like a comforting friend it wrapped around her.

For now she’s numb, for now her promise was kept. The hand that held the bottle gave it a swirl, she shifted her gaze down when she heard liquid slosh about, and looked closely to take in the amount that was left. Not enough for a swill, just enough to be heard.

She sighed again. There was no need to get piss drunk now, whatever she had left she’d drink later. The bottle was placed back where she grabbed it from, knocking against the photo frame by the lamp.

A brief pause, one that let her take in a breath then five. She exhaled through her nose, turning her head enough to look down. It lasted a second, maybe even longer, but then she shifted away so that she could rise finally.

“You know,” she began hoarsely to no one in particular. To someone she knew wouldn’t hear her, except for ghosts in the walls. “Promises to you babe are unfair.”

She moved then, all graceless and animatronic. Stiffly, some would even say, to the bathroom adjacent to her room. She peeled away her sweat stained tank top and boxer briefs. She doesn’t bother adjusting the knobs when she turned the shower on, simply stepping in.

She hissed, the water was hot, but she’ll get use to it. She always does.

 _How can someone like you never take cold showers?_ A soft voice echoed. _They only make you practically burning here, and you’re already hot!_

“Well if you didn’t hog the blankets you wouldn’t be too hot to complain,” she whispered gruffly, the sound muffled and drowning away in the running water. She shook her head, not now.

 _Not now, just clean yourself._ She grunted inwardly, lazily moving her hands to run the water through her hair, and thought of nothing else while she washed.

When she was done she almost looked human again. Not very recognizable truly, her eyes were still bloodshot from binge drinking, her hair longer and shaggier, but her skin was no longer caked with sweat and filth. Every freckle looked as they should.

And Ymir, if she weren’t so numb, would call it something.

The day was hot, just as it had been for a time since the last rainfall. Because of the heat Ymir forgoes pants, deciding to slip into a pair of short jeans shorts that were untouched for sometime, still clean. The bra and tank didn’t take long to place on either, and she decided it was good enough to step outside in.  

When Ymir slipped on her flats she stopped by her nightstand to look down at the photo that resided by the lamp briefly. Just like before, a second maybe even a little longer, and then she turned away walking out without a spare glance.

She doesn’t know whether or not if it’s the right choice.

* * *

 

While it was hot inside the shack, it was seemingly hotter when she made it to the porch. Scowling, Ymir pushed onto the first step at the bottom. A heaviness set itself within her gut, like every time she tried to leave. Even if it’s to step fifteen paces over to the cliff to peer down the short drop to the ocean water slapping against the rocks.

It’s almost as if the ghosts that linger wish to remind her, but she’s numb. For now her promised to function, to be human, keeps her pushing forward. She knew she couldn't leave, there wasn't enough strength to do so right now, but towards the cliff she managed.

She peered down allowing herself to simply watch the waves. It’s almost as if she’s seeking permission. Or guidance. Ymir isn’t sure, not in this state. She isn’t sure when she’s sober either.

But she lets herself think of hair that rivals the sunshine, and the softest blue eyes she’s ever seen. She lets herself have this moment by the ocean, this memory. Almost as if she were picking up an old book for the good parts.

Except books can be put back down, and the person can go about their lives. Not Ymir though, never Ymir.

Her eyelids droop slightly, lips set into a small sad smile.

_We had plenty of good parts though, didn’t we babe? Especially when we came here._

xx

_“Can I open my eyes yet?”_

_“No can do squirt,” Ymir said playfully, nudging her forward. “Keep the blindfold in place, we’re almost there.”_

_“You know I hate that nickname,” she grumbled, sending a wave of arousal to the pit of Ymir’s gut. Damn the gods for giving her that voice, “besides I can hear the water lapping and feel the sand shift with each step I take.”_

_“So we’re at the beach,” Ymir quipped, smirking when she saw the shack in view. “Sue me, pipsqueak,” she chuckled when she heard the collective swear leave her lover’s mouth, “just because we’re at the beach doesn’t mean you know what the surprise is! Geez, you’re impatient babe.”_

_“That’s because I hate surprises,” she huffed, folding her arms against her chest causing Ymir to gaze down. “Remember the last time you surprised me? We ended up in the E.R. for seven hours!”_

_“How was I supposed to know you’d kick me out of a two story window,” Ymir muttered, moving her gaze away to avoid the temptation of ample cleavage. She had a surprise to show off after all. “Besides, this is way better than that surprise.”_

_“...promise?”_

_“With all my love for you, yeah.” Ymir said softly, moving her thumb against her lover’s shoulder. “Now let me knock your socks off babe!” She took off the blindfold, and smiled in delight at how the blue eyes simply lit up with wonder and fascination._

_“Ymir!” She squealed, “the ocean side shack! What,” she tore her gaze away from it, looking at Ymir perplexed, as if it were almost too good to be true. “I thought it was off the market?”_

_“Well, you know babe I do have friends that are Realtors.” Ymir huffed, smiling softly at the prodding gaze. “I might have begged Sasha to look into it,” her smile grew when she noticed the tears. “Hey now don’t start the water works, she pulled a few strings for us.”_

_She moved her hand off of her lover’s shoulder, and pulled out the key from her pocket. “Go check out the crib, yeah?” Ymir said finally, dangling the key. “Sasha said we’re fully furnished, and all we need to do was fix up a few things. Mainly the ceiling, it has some cracks in it to be filled, and the screen door,” she paused a moment tilting her head slightly. “I think something about one of the pipes, but other than that we’re set.”_

_“I don’t care about that,” her lover said, snatching the key from Ymir. “We’ve got time to make it into our home, I want to see inside of it now.”_

_Before she ran off, she pulled Ymir down for a kiss, and Ymir swore right then and there that she’d do anything to make this woman content for the rest of their days._

_“Hey, hold up! Don’t start without me,” Ymir shouted after her, laughing while she gave chase “we’re gonna christen every corner of the house because of your impatiences!”_

xx

The memory faded away, bleeding out like the rays of sunlight overhead. Ymir forces herself to turn her gaze from the water, turning to look at the shack.

It looked run down now, compared to when they moved in. The paint faded and chipped, one of the windows was cracked from the last storm, and the screen door by some miracle loosely hung on it’s hinges as it had when they first arrived that day.

She never got around to fixing it.

_I don’t care about that, we’ve got time to make it into our home._

Swallowing thickly Ymir shakily ran her fingers through her hair, it was starting to get too much again. The pain pushed away the numbness she felt, unsure of how long she stood there for it to regain its hold. Quickly she made her way inside, making a beeline for the cupboards in the kitchen, prying the doors open looking for booze.

She clenched her jaw when she didn’t find any in the first one, and moved on to look thoroughly through all of them. When she found none, she tore through the house in desperation. She needed to drink, she needed to be numb.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , **_fuck_ ** , **_fuck_ ** ,” she repeated almost in a growl. Besides for maybe the shot in the bottle on her nightstand, there was nothing to plaster herself with.

 _I can’t,_  she grabbed her chest, _I can’t._ Her chest heaved, jaw clenched painfully, and her fingers curled into her palms forming tightly clenched fists. She looked around the room to avoid the tears that stung her eyes, and spotted her wallet and keys.

On impulse she grabbed them, slamming the door behind her when she made way to her rust bucket pickup. By some miracle it started, and she drove off. The heaviness grew, but she ignored it in irritation.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later Ymir stumbled out of her truck. She briefly looked at the neon sign, and licked her lips once she steps inside. There’s variety here. Alcohol to be bought and drank.

Exhaling a shaky breath Ymir walked down the aisle until she spotted the whiskey. She halted in her steps to get it when she heard her name.

“Ymir?” A familiar voice called out, sounding almost in disbelief. “Ymir, is that you?”

 _Fuck,_ Ymir froze, her throat felt tight. _Fuck what is she doing here?_

“Oh, gods it is,” the voice said almost cheerfully, and Ymir squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s been years now! Three if I’m remembering right, it’s uh been a while?”

Ymir kept her face neutral, she tried to at least, when she turned to the person speaking to her. The blonde gave her a quirked brow, expectantly waiting for a response.

“Hello, Annie.” Ymir said flatly, fingers fidgeting at her side. “It’s been four, actually.” Ymir noticed that she remained unchanged with time. Still broody looking expressions and a big nose.

“Right, it has been.” Annie nodded, shifting the red wine in her hand. She seemed unbothered by Ymir’s tone. “What brings you to the liquor store on this fine day?”

“Alcohol.” Ymir answered, voice a tad sharp. “Same as you it seems.”

“Correct,” Annie said, shrugging. “This is Sasha’s favorite,” she smiled, voice soft. “It’s for our anniversary.”

The look she wore made Ymir’s skin crawl. It was of pure happiness and love, and it made Ymir want to punch the look away, but the mention of Sasha made Ymir reach for the bottle of whiskey instead.

“She misses you, ya know,” Annie said finally, causing Ymir to firmly grip the bottle. _Shut up._ “She talks about you daily, it’s almost depressing really because we’ll be so happily involved with something, and then one thing will make her think of you and---” _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up._ “---we’ll be together for almost two years now, but it’s as if she’s hung up on yo---”

“Shut. Up.” Ymir practically growled, quickly moving to grab another bottle knowing she’ll need to drown herself. “Just fucking don’t I came here for liquor, that’s it. Not your pathetic attempt at making me feel guilty.”

Annie glared at her then much to Ymir’s utter displeasure. “Get over yourself,” she said bluntly, lips pulled back in a snarl. “Sasha was there for you when Historia---”

“Don’t,” Ymir warned, her body rigid with tension.

“Sasha was there for you when _she_ died!” Annie shouted, glaring at Ymir. “She’s the one who spent two years by your worthless side and what did you do? You nearly fucking killed her too, and drove her off,” Annie’s face was red, her glare mencing. “And you want to know what’s so fucking unfair about that? She. Still. Loves. You.” Annie punctuated each word, scowl growing. “She still cares despite the scars you left her, and you’re hung up on a god damn--”

Ymir slapped her then, open palmed and hard. “How fucking dare you,” her voice cracked. “You have no fucking right. None at all.”

Quickly she moved away from Annie, leaving her standing there in the aisle while she hurriedly paid for her bottles and left before anything more came of standing there listening to Annie speak. Leaving before she did something she'd regret no matter how satisfying it would feel.

She sped back to the shack once she made it to her truck. She didn’t bother to look back.

* * *

 

_“Hey, are you planning to sleep all day silly?” A soft voice called, like a siren luring a sailor out to sea. “Come on, come on. The sky’s awake, and there’s a world to explore!”_

_“Ugh, five more minutes,” Ymir mumbled, twisting further into the sheets. She felt at ease, happy even. “S’not like I’ll miss the world with some extra sleep.”_

_“You’ll miss plenty of things,” the voice laughed, and Ymir smiled at how it made her heart flutter. “Come on, Ymir. Let me look at your beautiful eyes.”_

_“Beautiful?” Ymir mock huffed, peeking through a half lidded gaze. “They’re damn sexy I tell ya, and don’t you go forgetting it.” she felt her smile grow at the soft glow surrounding the blonde strands of hair._

_“Don’t get a bigger head than you already have Ymir,” her lover huffed, fingers drumming over Ymir’s abs._

_“Fine, fine,” Ymir sighed, opening her eyes fully to drink in mussed hair and adorable pouty pink lips. The black tank top strap slid halfway off and gave her such a sight. “You look gorgeous as always Historia,” she said finally, grinning at the flush against creamy pale skin._

_“C-charmer,” Historia muttered, looking away from Ymir then. “Always have to one up me with your suaveness.”_

_“What can I say,” Ymir smirked, pulling Historia close to her. “I have a talent at making you blush baby.” She winked for good measure, causing Historia to blush madly._

_They fell into a comfortable silence. Ymir enjoyed the way Historia rested against her. This was always bliss to wake up to. Especially when neither of them were busy or in immediate rush to go somewhere._

_She ran her fingers lightly through Historia’s hair, eyes closed in contentment. She felt almost too happy in this moment, it was almost disconcerting._

_“Ymir.” Historia said lightly, almost sadly._

_“Yeah,” she said, peeking down at Histora’s face. “What is it, babe?”_

_“You’re going to have to wake up soon.”_

_It was almost as if ice water was splashed against her. She sat up, along with Historia, and she looked at her wide eyed._

_“What’da ya mean,” Ymir asked, voice almost broken and she wasn’t sure why. “I am awake, I’m wide awake right now babe. I’m looking right at you.”_

_“You’re not.” Historia said, gazing up at Ymir. “You passed out drunk hours ago. Like you have each time you’ve avoided the truth.”_

_Dread gripped over Ymir, she reached forward cupping Historia’s cheeks with her palms gently. “Have you been sleeping alright babe,” she joked, scared out of her wits and full of denial. “If this were a dream I wouldn’t be able to feel you,” She leaned forward, lips centimeters away from Historia’s. “I wouldn’t be able to do this.”_

_She kissed her then conveying, not for the first time, all of her love. Historia reciprocated with just as much force, with just as much love, and Ymir felt the tears leaking from her eyes. “Don’t you tell me I’m dreaming when I can feel your body next to mine.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Historia weeped, little arms tugging Ymir closer. “You’re going to wake up, and I’ll be waiting for you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry--”_

_The awareness hit her when she grabbed onto Historia, and feeling quite small Ymir pressed her forehead against Historia’s. “Won’t you stay with me?” she asked, knowing at any minute she’d wake up to the reality that her life was now. “Won’t you stay?”_

_“I can’t, I want to with everything that I am, but I can’t.”_

_It was a feeble attempt to ask, Ymir knew. The tears still came down with force._

I love you _._

xx

The words repeated when Ymir’s eyes shot open. Sluggishly she looked around, the dream fresh on her mind despite the state she was in. Her cheeks freshly wet from the tears and she heaved herself upright from her bed when she heard the loud rumbling of thunder.

She felt betrayed.

The dream and now the thunder.

It hadn’t rained since two years ago, after what happened to Sasha. Two years before that, she paused her mind, and glared darkly when the next rumble shook her shack. The adrenaline coursing within her.

Ymir shot out of the shack barefoot, skidding off of the porch and feeling the rain pelt against her skin. It was a damn slap in the face, and it pissed her off.

“Is this how it’s going to be,” she shouted into the storm. Lightning flash as she march to the cliff despite the poor visibility in the rain. “You fucking took her from me! She was the only person I ever fucking loved deeply in this God forsaking world, and you took her you fucking bastard!”

Her screams were barely heard over the howling of the wind, and she dropped to her knees. A sob tore through her then, the devastation out weighed the fact that it wasn’t the storm’s fault. It wasn’t the storm’s fault and she fell forward.

Ymir didn’t even react when her body plummeted into the bone chilling water. Had she been in a better mindset, had she done what she promised she’d do, Ymir would have fought against the current to breathe.

But she sank further and further. Flashes of Historia’s face filled her mind, and for once she felt truly at peace seeing her without sleeping.

The memory of that night coming to her in a snippet.

xx

_It was storming out, the type of storming that left most people indoors, but Ymir wasn’t most people. At least she wasn’t most people who had to go to work that day, do her job, and finally got to go home._

_Part of her wished she hadn’t, she could barely see an inch out of her windshield, but she made due. A promise of a bath with the love of her life and warm food awaited her._

_“I wonder if she’s decided on names yet,” Ymir hummed happily, carefully taking her route home. She didn’t bother with the radio, knowing most of the stations would be yammering on about the storm, and made the journey in silence._

_Once she got home she noticed the lights were off, and wondered if Historia had decided to go to bed early. Feeling slightly dejected, Ymir hurried out of her truck, and quick as a whistle she was in her home shaking off the water and her shoes._

_“I’ll give her a kiss before my bath then,” Ymir said softly, making it to their room. Something felt off to her though when she entered to see their room empty. Perplexed Ymir stepped out and made way to the nursery. Her heart hammered without understanding why._

_That was until she opened the door to find Historia laying down on the floor. At first Ymir tried to play it off as Historia being exhausted, carrying life did that to women after all._

_“Hey,” Ymir said softly, kneeling down beside Historia, “that looks uncomfortable, come on let’s go to bed, yeah?”_

_Historia didn’t budge, and Ymir began to panic._

_“Historia,” she moved her hand to shake her shoulder, “baby come on the floor isn’t any place for a pregnant goddess to sleep on,” her voice quivered, and she shook her shoulder again. “Historia,” her voice came out louder, and she turned the blonde over to say her name once more._

_Except_ _her voice lodged in her throat._

_Except Historia's skin resembled ash, not its normal peachy cream._

_Except there was blood pooling between and around Historia’s legs and Ymir screams were muffled against the howling of angry wind._

_Ymir didn’t remember calling the ambulance, didn’t remember anyone showing up to find her holding onto Historia screaming. She didn’t much recall anything after that. It’s all blurred together._

_Except for Sasha being there. A silent comforting presence._

_She was there for the funeral. She was there when Ymir drowned herself in various drinks. She was there for two solid years cleaning up after the mess Ymir became, but then a storm hits and Ymir becomes cruel._

_Especially when Sasha confessed to loving Ymir, and she couldn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t return those feelings. Ymir had never meant to hurt Sasha when the bottle left her hand, she threw it of course in drunken rage, but hadn’t meant for it to smash right next to Sasha, glass shards embedding into her arm and neck from the impact._

_Ymir distanced herself from Sasha then. A woman who loved her, but she wouldn’t in turn._

_She had dreams of course. Of Historia begging her to move on, to live life, but what was life without her sunshine? What was life in the constant storm of nothingness? Ymir couldn’t when all she had was Historia who meant everything to her._  

xx

For once she was able to accept that she couldn’t hold on to being a shell.

It didn’t take long for Ymir to suffocate to death with a soft smile on her face.

Ymir was finally and truly at peace.

* * *

 

 **Two Weeks Later, inside the Shack**.

“It’s weird being in here,” Nanaba muttered, shifting through the closet to grab any clothes left to put into boxes. “Doesn’t it feel weird to you?”

“Kinda,” Reiner agreed with a sullen voice, lifting a finished box up. “I’m putting this in the truck, that box almost done?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nanaba said, waving her hand without looking at him. “Grabbing the rest of the clothes to put in here.”

“Alright,” Reiner huffed, and left it at that.

Nanaba frowned, putting the last bit in the box after folding it neatly. She looked out of the closet then looking for the tape, but her gaze landed on Sasha standing where the bed once was, holding the picture frame that was on the nightstand.

“Sasha,” Nanaba whispered, shaking her head to go move next to her. Wordlessly she peered past her shoulder to look at the smiling image of Ymir, Historia, and Sasha holding the ultrasound. Nanaba smiled, knowing she was the one who took that photo.

“That was the day Historia told us,” Nanaba said softly, comfortably wrapping her arm around Sasha’s shoulders. “You cried when she told us.”

“I was happy,” Sasha admitted, voice low and raspy from being unused for a time. “Ymir was finally gonna start a family with Historia.”

“You loved her then, didn’t you?”

“I did since we were children,” Sasha admitted, she shook her head to look up at Nanaba. “But I didn’t let it get in the way of her happiness.”

Nanaba nodded her head in understanding, she was Historia’s ex after all, and she wanted her to be happy too. “Seeing them happy was more than enough.”

“Yeah,” Sasha murmured. “It was everything and more that I hoped for her. When Historia showed us the ultrasound I just couldn’t help the tears. They deserved all the happiness the world could offer them.”

“I know.” Nanaba admitted, looking around the emptied room. “This was the last room. We should get back, I’m sure Annie’s waiting for you at your place.”

“She’s not.” Sasha said, the tone in her voice was almost reserved with a subtle quiver. “I’m sure she’s with Mina right now or Hitch. We fought once she told me about what happened at the store. She threw the engagement ring at me, it was a mess Nani.”

“I’m sorry,” Nanaba said softly, pulling Sasha further into the hug. “Would you be alright if I come over then? We could bake or watch movies. I doubt you need to be alone.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Sasha nodded her head, giving Nanaba a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ll need a moment though, I have to...say goodbye.”

“I’ll wait for you outside, I need to tell Reiner to grab that box anyways.” Nanaba smiled softly in turn, hoping it was enough for Sasha.

It was, thankfully, and she turned from Nanaba to look at the room once more. When Nanaba made it to the doorway she heard a soft _take care of her_ , and almost thought she imagined it until she turned back to see Ymir standing in front of Sasha, smiling sadly.

Ymir’s gaze locked to Nanaba’s then, for a moment her heart stopped, the gaze was serious and it conveyed the words she heard. She blinked, unable to hold the gaze. When she came back into focus Ymir was gone.

She left the room then, going outside of the shack to pat Reiner on the shoulder. She told him of the box in the bedroom being finished and using his muscles to haul it. All the while listening to the soft droplets of rain against the roof.

It had rained for almost two weeks now, ending the drought their little seaport seemed to be in. Nanaba remembered Sasha saying something about the world weeping over Ymir’s death, but she found it untrue.

The world seemed to acknowledge the reunion of two lovers and their child. The rain, this kind in particular, also meant for new beginnings.

“Nanaba,” Sasha said, causing the blonde to look over her shoulder to see Sasha and Reiner in the doorway. “I’m going to lock up,” she said simply while Reiner walked by nodding his head at her. “I told Reiner I was catching a ride with you to my place, if that’s alright?”

“It is.” Nanaba admitted, smiling when Sasha’s lips curled into a small smile. “See ya meathead,” she said towards Reiner who waved before climbing into the u-haul.

After a quiet jiggle of keys Nanaba looked back at Sasha, extending her hand out for her. “Are you ready?”

For a moment Nanaba held her breath until Sasha quietly took her hand in an affirmative. They walked off the porch, stepping into the rain, and Nanaba knew she wanted to take care of Sasha for the rest of her life.

**She didn’t notice the brunette and blonde with a baby silently watching them leave.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for enduring that. I spent my sleepless night devoted to finishing this, after a few episodes of Naruto Shippuden. It's almost seven in the morning, so excuse whatever typos you see, I wanted to post this before letting myself crash. 
> 
> Anyways, comments are welcome here! Hopefully I come up with happier fics for them next time. 
> 
> \- also small note, the Sasha/Nanaba wasn't planned at first, but I felt Sasha's relationship with Annie would end over her choice words to Ymir. I dunno, feelings are complicated man, but yeah they sorta just came to me and I stuck with it.


End file.
